Wo Ai Ni!
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya mengalami fenomena dimana ia tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan serius, de el el. Kuroko jatuh cinta pada sosok tampan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, namun sayang Akashi itu orangnya nggak peka. Akankah mereka jadian? TEIKO ARC sebelum Akashi jadi Captain for challenge #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra challenge no 1]


"Akashi-kun... etto sebenarnya aku menyukaimu... apa kamu juga menyukaiku?"

Sosok crimson di depannya ini tersenyum mendengar apa yang pemuda babyblue didepannya ini—Kuroko Tetsuya—katakan ia mengelus puncak kepala sang babyblue pelan.

"Tentu saja aku juga menyukaimu Kuroko."

Kuroko menatap sosok crimson yang ada di depannya ini dengan tatap yang berbinar-binar.

"Kita ini kan **TEMAN**."

Namun lanjutan kata-kata sang crimson—Akashi Seijuuro membuat Kuroko ingin mati di tempat.

Wo Ai Ni!

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Wo Ai Ni! By Kuroko Tetsuragi

Warning: SHOUNEN AI, OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Happy Reading! For #AkaKuroWeek 4/11 until 4/15

Insert Song: Wo Ai Ni! By Takahashi Hitomi x BEAT CRUSAD

_**Konnichi, kokoro motonashi**__**  
**__**Otomegokoro wa yurayura**__**  
**__**Tsukiyo no ware wa utakata**__**  
**__**Higaimousou guragura**_

Kuroko merasa ia telah mengalami suatu fenomena, fenomena yang aneh dimana dia tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi dengan benar, tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan bahkan beberapa gejala penyakit jantung.

Ya... Kuroko sedang jatuh cinta—pada pandangan pertama pada sesosok pemuda crimson bermata kucing yang adalah salah satu pemain reguler di klub basket Teiko.

Dia adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

Berawal dari pertemuannya di ruang olahraga, hal yang pertama kali Kuroko rasakan itu adalah. Jantung yang berdebar dengan kencang, dan wajah yang tiba-tiba memanas—namun ia sembunyikan dengan poker facenya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat tipe orang sepertinya."

Kuroko masih terdiam, poker face masih menempel sempurna pada wajahnya yang putih pucat ini, namun jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi—wah ketahuan banget.

"Menarik."

Suara Akashi yang so wow itu mengalun dengan indahnya memasuki gendang telinga sang pemuda bermata sky blue yang sekarang masih mematung ini.

"Halo, namaku Akashi... Akashi Seijuuro."

"Ah... Kuroko Tetsuya.." Kuroko hampir melempar poker facenya saking kagetnya—tiba-tiba sosok crimson ini sudah ada di depannya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Mungkin dia bisa berguna untuk kita. Kuroko-kun besok aku tunggu di gedung olahraga."

Ber

Gu

Na...?

Wah Kuroko hampir fly mendengar kata-kata sang crimson, ia yang sudah satu semester mengendap (?) di 3rd String dikatakan berguna? Ini benar-benar sebuah keajaiban.

Kuroko terdiam lalu menatap punggung sang crimson yang kini berlalu meninggalkan.

Apa ini yang namanya Hatsukoi? (Cinta pada pandangan pertama.)

Kuroko menatap papan tulis yang berisi tulisan yang ribet bin angka-angka yang bikin mual.

Namun entah kenapa Kuroko tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang hanyalah dua hal.

Akashi

Dan Akashi

Kuroko memukul pelan pipinya.

"Konsentrasi Tetsuya... Konsentrasi."

Iapun kembali menatap papan tulis berharap ia bisa mendapatkan kembali konsentrasi yang ia cari.

Namun sayangnya nihil.

Ia tak berhasil meng-off kan Auto fokusnya, ia malah terus melihat Akashi yang berlari diluar.

"Kelasnya Akashi-kun dapat pelajaran olahraga ya...?"

Kuroko tersenyum kecil sambil terus melihat hal yang ada dimatanya ini...

_**Natsukusa yure shinkirou**__**  
**__**Tooku no hou de yurayura**__**  
**__**Kokyuu midasu yume no naka**__**  
**__**Hi suru mousou muchakucha**_

Hari ini Kuroko berdua dengan Akashi. Yang lain sudah pulang duluan dan kebetulan memang tinggal mereka saja yang ada disana.

Semua orang sudah menghilang dari gedung olahraga, Kuroko hanya bisa deg degan lihat orang yang dia suka ada disampingnya.

Bagaimana ini? Apa kukatakan sekarang saja ya?

Ah jangan aja deh malu... aku bahkan belum punya persiapan... kokoro ku belum siap.

Namun bagaimana kalau misalnya entar Akashi-kun udah ada yang nembak duluan... haaaa bagaimana ini!

Pikiran-pikiran negatif bergentayangan dibenak Kuroko sampai akhirnya iapun bertekat.

Aku harus mengatakannya!

"Akashi-kun sebenarnya aku..." Belum selesai ia mengatakan kata-katanya.

"Oi Tetsu! Pulang bareng yuk!" tiba-tiba dari arah utara muncul sosok dekil *slap Aomine—ia langsung menyeret Kuroko pergi dari tempat Akashi. Kuroko hanya bisa menatap wajah Akashi yang sweatdrop dari kejauhan lalu menekuk wajahnya kesal.

'Ah kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat, Aomine-kun.'

Kesempatan Kuroko untuk menyatakan perasaannyapun hilang—lenyap.

_**Kaze ni notte**__**  
**__**Kasoku shitatte**__**  
**__**Ukiyo nante aa, hakanashi**_

Hari ini Kuroko masih terdiam di kelasnya, teringat dengan jelas kata-kata Akashi tempo lalu.

"_Tentu saja aku juga menyukaimu Kuroko, kita ini kan teman."_

Selamat Kuroko Tetsuya, anda baru saja masuk wilayah friendzone milik seorang Akashi Seijuurou!

Kuroko membenamkan kepalanya diatas tasnya.

"Dasar Akashi-kun bodoh! Apanya yang jenius..." ia menatap jendela kelas, berusaha memendam kekecewaannya atas ketidakpekaan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Lebih baik aku segera ke gedung olahraga, aku tak ingin dimarahi Kapten Nijimura karena telat datang latihan."

Ia berjalan meninggalkan kelas menuju gedung olah raga—ini sudah tiga bulan sejak ia resmi masuk first string—dinginnya musim dingin tidak menyurutkan niat para anggota untuk melatih kemampuan mereka dalam basket.

Namun kayaknya musim dingin kali ini akan membekukan tekad Kuroko untuk menjadi pacar sang point guard bernomor punggung 9 itu.

Habisnya dia nggak peka banget jadi orang...

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kuroko menggila.

"Akashi-kun... apakah kau itu saudaranya herp atau gimana... arrrggg! Dasar nggak peka!"

Dan Herp yang polos pun menjadi korban kekesalan dan ke-ooc-an seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

_**Kimi igai wa (Come on, baby)**__**  
**__**Iranakute (Tell me, baby)**__**  
**__**Gomen ne (Why don't you, baby?)**_

Akashi terdiam melihat Kuroko yang menghindarinya, sudah beberapa hari ini pemain bernomor punggung 16 itu menghindari Akashi—ini membuatnya sedikit gelisah.

Ada apa dengannya?

Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Apa jangan-jangan Kuroko marah lagi dengannya?

Tapi kenapa ya? Akashi benar-benar bingung. Dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Midorima.

"Nee Midorima, apa kau tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini Kuroko menjauhiku?"

"Apa maksudmu—nodayo?"

"Ya, sudah beberapa hari ini Kuroko menghindari-ku... wajahnya memerah... namun ekpresinya terlihat kesal? apa mungkin dia deman? Tapi kalau dia deman kenapa dia menghindariku? Apa mungkin dia marah denganku?"

"Memang kemarin kau ngapain sama dia—nodayo?" Tanya Midorima—Akashipun menceritakan apa yang terjadi kemarin padanya dan Kuroko Midorima menggeleng.

"Kau itu bego, kurang peka atau bagaimana sih—nodayo. Kuroko itu bilang suka bukan sebagai teman—tapi lebih... dia suka—bukan dia cinta padamu nodayo."

Akashi terdiam, sedikit demi sedikit ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

Kuroko mencintainya...?

"Ah... kau jangan bercanda Midorima..."

"Aku tak bercanda nanodayo."

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus kulakukan? Kuroko pasti membenciku..."

Akashi pundung dipojokan sambil noel-noel kecoa mati—itu membuat Midorima sedikit illfeel.

"Hentikan Akashi, itu menjijikkan."

"WOY KALIAN CEPET LATIHAN!" tiba-tiba dari pintu terdengar teriakan Nijimura-senpai, kapten tim basket, yang sangar dan galak—Haizaki si preman sekolah saja tidak berani, apalagi mereka yang hanya anak-anak polos yang manis?

"HAI'"

Sedetik kemudian Akashi dan Midorima sudah keluar dari ruang ganti.

_**Watashi no sekai ni**__**  
**__**Uruwashii keshiki**__**  
**__**Haikei wa kimi, "Kaisei!"**_

Akashi masih saja terdiam mendengar apa kata Midorima. Sekarang Akashi hanya sendiri di dgedung itu, ya Kuroko masih menghindarinya. Tapi bukan itu yang sedang dipikirkan Akashi.

Kuroko itu mencintaimu—nodayo.

Wajah Akashi kembali menyiratkan sedikit semburat pink, ia tahu Kuroko itu imut—ultimate Uke, banyak orang yang mau jadi semenya. Tapi Akashi tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Apa itu benar?

Namun kenapa sekarang wajahnya memerah? Akashi masih terdiam sambil sesekali memainkan bola basket yang ia bawa.

"Terus aku harus ngapain... sebenarnya aku juga suka ama Kuroko... lebih dari teman, tapi kayaknya kalau cinta aku masih tidak yakin."

Ya ampun Akashi—suka lebih dari teman? Kalau itu bukan cinta apalagi atuh? #plak

"Oi Kuroko mau ku traktir vanilla milkshake nggak?" Akashi terdiam melihat dua kombinasi cahaya dan bayangan, yang sedang berjalan melewati gedung dimana Akashi berada sekarang.

Ya mereka adalah, Aomine Daiki dan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mereka begitu akrab.

Dan entah kenapa Akashi tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Tunggu mereka kan sahabatan... teman baik... Kuroko juga lebih dekat dengan Aomine daripada denganku... masa aku tidak suka lihat mereka jalan bareng... mereka kan memang biasa pulang bareng?"

Namun tetap saja ia tidak suka.

Ia tidak suka senyum yang hangat dari babyblue itu ditujukan bukan untuknya melainkan untuk si dark blue.

"Apa ini artinya aku menyukainya lebih dari sekedar teman?"

Ah... Akashi kalau urusan basket ama pelajaran mah jenuisnya minta ampun tapi kalau dah urusan cinta.

Sebelas dua belas ama herp.

Akashi terus menatap punggung dua orang pemain basket itu berlalu lalu sesekali ia memantul-mantulkan bola basket itu ke tembok.

Tanpa sadar ia memantulkannya terlalu keras sehingga.

DUAK

"Itte..." Akashi mengusap wajahnya yang terkena pantulan bola basket yang keras itu, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Akashi merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba jadi tidak fokus.

Ada apa dengannya?

Biasa... Akashi sedang mengalami fenomena jatuh cinta.

_**Shikisai no ice cream (Oh baby, close to me)**__**  
**__**Wakeatte itakute (Oh baby, let me be)**__**  
**__**Kantan o haite (Oh baby, can't you see)**__**  
**__**"Choudai!" (Oh baby, let me be)**_

Kuroko menatap apa yang ada di depannya ini dengan seksama—Akashi mengirimnya memo.

"Kuroko... entar sebelum kegiatan klub dimulai bisa nggak dateng ke halaman belakang ini penting... Akashi. Kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi-kun menyuruhku untuk datang ke halaman belakang? Ah sudahlah."

Kuroko menaruh memo itu di kantong celananya lalu berjalan menuju kelas, sementara disebuah sisi terdapat Momoi yang sedang cekikikan disana.

"Mission complete."

Kuroko berjalan menuju belakang sekolah disana ia melihat sosok crimson Akashi yang kelihatannya sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Akashi-kun, konnichiwa..."

"Ah... akhirnya kau datang juga Kuroko... apa maksudmu menyuruhku untuk datang kesini?"

Kuroko terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Akashi, lha? Bukannya Kuroko disuruh Akashi datang kesini? Kenapa malah jadi Akashi yang disuruh Kuroko?

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Akashi-kun, aku kesini karena kau menyuruhku tadi pagi..."

Kali ini giliran Akashi yang bingung, siapa yang menyuruh siapa untuk datang kemana lalu bertemu siapa? #plak.

"Nee Kuroko, sepertinya ada yang menjebak kita..."

"hn... Mungkin..."

Hening, kedua pemuda itu terlalu canggung bahkan hanya untuk memulai topik pembicaraan.

'Apa harus kunyatakan lagi tidak ya? Tapi Akashi-kun itu tidak peka!'

'Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Kuroko? Apa aku langsung bilang kalau aku menyukaimu? Akhh aku bingung.'

Mereka bergulat dengan pikirannya masing-masing, tanpa menoleh satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya...

'Aku harus nyatakan sekarang!' pikir mereka mantap.

"Kuroko/Akashi-kun."

"Ah, kau saja yang duluan, Kuroko..."

"Tidak... Akashi-kun saja yang duluan..."

Keduanya kembali hening... hanya suara jangkrik yang bisa menghiasi suasana yang canggung ini.

_**Do you love me... (Oh baby, close to me...)**_

"Kalau begitu aku yang ngomong duluan ya..." Akashi mulai bersiap-siap untuk berkata sesuatu sebelum dicegat oleh Kuroko.

"Jangan Akashi-kun, lebih baik aku saja yang bicara duluan."

"Maumu apa sih..." sementara Akashi hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"..." Kuroko masih terdiam, sementara Akashi juga sama, suasana masih hening seketika Akashi kembali bersuara.

"Kamu mau bilang apa Kuroko? Jangan buat aku mati penasaran disini."

"Ituu... kurasa lebih baik kalau Akashi-kun yang mengatakannya."

Dan sekali lagi Akashi hanya bisa sweatdrop

_**Do you need me... (Oh baby, let me be)**_

"Seharusnya dari tadi aku saja yang bilang..."

"Maaf, Akashi-kun... aku terlalu gugup..."

Kini Akashi yang dilanda kegugupan—ia bingung mau bilang apa..

Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

'Ah! Aku ingat artikel yang aku baca kemarin malam. Mungkin itu bisa dipakai.'

"Nee... Kuroko, mendekatlah."

Kuroko melangkah mendekat Akashi.

"Lebih dekat lagi..."

Seketika ketika jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, Akashi menatap wajah sang babyblue yang memerah lalu.

Mereka memisahkan jarak mereka. Dengan sebuah ciuman.

_**Do you want me... (Oh baby, can't you see?)**_

Kuroko terdiam selama beberapa detik.

Akashi...

Baru saja menciumnya.

Ini diluar pemikirannya. Akashi yang tidak peka soal cinta itu baru sajamelakukan hal yang... ah sudahlah.

Tidak berlangsung lama, Akashi mengakhiri ciuman yang terjadi dengan sangat cepat dan tak terduga itu sementara Kuroko hanya bisa mematung.

First kissnya... diambil disaat yang tidak tepat—untung disini tidak ada orang—kalau ada...

Malu banget.

"Kuroko sebenarnya... aku menyukaimu, ah bukan sebagai teman namun—lebih dari itu... etto... ah gimana ya aku bilangnya." Akashi benar-benar gugup. Ia bahkan sampai tergagap-gagap, lalu ia mencoba untuk tenang, ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam lalu dihembuskan pelan-pelan, sementara Kuroko terdiam.

Apa yang Akashi lakukan?

"Aku mencintaimu... Kuroko Tetsuya." Kini Akashi sudah kembali tenang.

"Apa kau menyukaiku—ah tidak... apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kuroko tidak mampu bicara lagi... dia hanya menggangguk. Akashi tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke Kuroko.

"Ayo kita ke ruang klub... nanti Nijimura-senpai marah lagi."

"Eum..." Merekapun pergi dari tempat itu, bergandengan tangan. Benar-benar manis.

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Oh baby, love me too**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bagaimanakah perjalanan cinta mereka**_

_**Mulus kah? Atau tidak?**_

Apa yang aku buat ini! Haaa akhirnya selesai juga ff special #AkaKuroWeek2015! Semoga anda suka!

Happy AkaKuro Day

Kuroko Tetsuragi

Ada OMAKEEEEEE! 

OMAKE

Sementara itu disebuah sisi yang berbeda dari belakang sekolah.

"Akhirnya mereka jadian juga Midorin!"

"Hmm... iya—nodayo."

"Tetsu! Selamat—dan untuk Akashi... sampai saja aku tahu kalau Tetsu kenapa-kenapa, aku tak akan diam..."

Ternyata kejadian ini sudah disaksikan oleh teman-temannya.

"Wah~ Aka-chin dan Kuro-chin sudah jadian... munch... munch..."

The Real END


End file.
